Opposites Attract
by lvlicro
Summary: Bonnibel Bubblegum is your everyday college nerd, focusing on work and her studies. Until one day she comes across a charasmatic punk rocker named Marceline Abadeer, who tries sweeping her off her feet. (Rated M for some sexual content.)
1. Chapter One

**Author Note: This is my first story, so i'm sorry if it is terrible. But I love Bubbline so I had to write my own fanfiction. Reviews would actually help me a lot to make my story better! Yes it will be very long, but if it's a complete failure after a few chapters I will discontinue it. Please review and let me know what you think. c:**

Good glob, I was running late for class. My dumb alarm hadn't gone off this morning, I wonder why. (probably forgot to set it, stupid me.) I took my seat near the back, considering most of the seats in the front were taken. I was only a few minutes late thankfully, but my professor didn't even seem to notice. I blew a strand of my bright pink hair out of my eyes, took out my notebook and started writing down notes. Time seemed to pass by, about 40 minutes into class. I heard the door open and a tall, thin, raven hair girl walks in. she looks around for a moment, then takes a seat in the row I had been sitting in. I know I was a few minutes late, but how irresponsible of this girl to come in 40 minutes late. Why even show up? I looked over at her and she was staring at me. I shook it off considering I shouldn't waste my time and continued taking my notes. I felt like she was glaring at me the whole time.

My professor dismissed the class, and I let out a sigh. I gathered my belongings and got up to leave. When I had walked out of the classroom, I noted the strange rocker girl leaning against a wall across the hall. She looked over at me, and gave me a toothy smile. Why would she be doing that? I have no idea. By her appearance we seemed to be total opposites, so why would she even show this small interest in me? Then again it was just a smile, it may haven't even been towards me. Why was I even thinking about this?

I'm not girly, but I love the color pink. My hair is pink, and I wear mostly pink clothing. I have always been involved with school, paying more attention to my science studies then socializing. I mainly spent my free time studying and performing experiments. And this girl, she had long black hair. Possibly green eyes, and I noted when she smiled at me her canines were rather sharp. It gave me the chills. She had been wearing a grey tank top, black torn jeans, and boots with a leather jacket. She was tall and slender; I was short (Possibly about 3 inches shorter than her.) Who was this girl?

I left the college building and headed to my job, at the Tree Trunks Café. I served tables and also help make the drinks. An old lady owned the place; her name was actually Tree Trunks. She was the sweetest thing, and oh my was her apple pie amazing. She absolutely adored me, like I was her own grandchild. I realized I was a few minutes late when I walked in and Tree Trunks noticed me.

"Bonnibel, sweetie!"

"Greetings, Tree Trunks. I apologize for being late, rough morning." I said as I slipped on my apron and pinned my nametag to it.

"Its okay, darling. I may have to leave early today, do you think you could close up for me around 8 tonight?"

"Sure, I don't mind." I got right to work. I took orders, served a few people, and then looked at the time. Wow, only 10 minutes has gone by. The café was rather busy for a Monday afternoon. When I heard another customer walk in, I looked over at the door. I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach as she walked in. The rocker girl from earlier just walked in and took a seat, observing the menu. Was I blushing? No, of course not. I don't even know this girl, why would I be? I walked up to her table where she was sitting alone.

"Greetings, welcome to Tree Trunks café. What would you like this evening?" I could tell I was slightly nervous talking to this girl, my hands were shaking.

"Ah yes... hm... Strawberry cake?" she looked me right in the eyes and smiled. Oh glob, I felt the butterflies again. She had a beautiful, and again those teeth gave me the chills. I nodded and headed back to the kitchen, slicing a piece of cake and bringing it back out to the girl. She smiled as I came back up to her and placed down her order.

"Bonnibel, is it?" I looked at her with a confused look.

"Your name tag." She said, giving me a smirk.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah my name is Bonnibel." Why was I getting so nervous? "You're in my class from earlier today, right..?" That was a stupid question.

"Ohhh, I've been noticed." She smiled, eating the strawberry off the top of the cake. I didn't know what to say so I just turned around and headed into the kitchen, too nervous to say anything else. I don't know why but I've always been fond of people like her. The dark, mysterious, punk type. I've never been in a relationship, because growing up in high school I just didn't have the time. Actually, I haven't given my sexuality much thought until recently. Could I possibly be into girls?

A few minutes later I came back out and noticed she had gone, so I went over to the table she had been sitting previously. I noticed she only ate the strawberry and not the rest of the cake. Why would she order a cake if she didn't even at least try it? This girl was sure a mystery. Wait, what was this, a note written on a napkin?

_Marceline Abedeer. _

_ xxx-xxx-xxxx_

I assumed Marceline was her name, but why would she give me her number? I think it was her number... I caught myself starting to blush so I shoved the note in my pocket and went back to work, trying to ignore my previous encounter.


	2. Chapter Two

The rest of the day was rather boring, and I couldn't help but think of this strange girl, Marceline. I looked at the clock, 8:02. I sighed as I took off my apron and nametag. I shut off all the lights and machines, walking out the door locking it behind me. I leaned up against the wall taking a deep breath. Today was weird. I took out the note and stared at it for a minute or so protesting if I should try calling this number she had given me. Someone then walked up next to me and leaned against the same wall I was leaning against. It was her, Marceline. Her hands were tucked in her leather jacket pockets, propping a foot up against the wall. I felt my stomach twist in knots.

"I hope you were planning to call me." She smirked without looking at me.

"I... uh." I didn't know what to say, I was so nervous. I'm not used to people actually wanting to talk to me. I'm usually ignored by people. I glanced back down at the note, shoving it back in my shirt pocket.

"Are you following me?" I quickly turned to her so I was facing her, trying to sound intimidating.

"Nah. Well. Not at first. I saw you in class, then afterwards I was just waiting for someone." She paused, turning to me and leaning against the same wall with her shoulder. "Now, I had no idea you worked here if that's what you mean. That was just a coincident. But now that I know you do work here... I'll probably come more often." I felt myself start blushing. "Now, waiting here until you got off work, yes that was on purpose. I wanted to meet you."

"But why..?" She ignored my question, and then we made eye contact. Her eyes were a beautiful green. They sparkled in the moonlight. Her hair fell down from her head, some sweeping over her eyes.

"So, Bonni. Where you headed?"

"Home..." She smiled. Did she just call me Bonni?

"Great, I'm heading in that direction too."

"You don't even know where I live though!"

"Calm down princess, just looking for an excuse to walk you home." Wow. I felt like something was doing flips in my stomach. Why? Glob.

"I don't know you... You could be an axe murderer." She laughed to herself.

"Hello, Bonnibel, I am Marceline Abedeer." She stuck out her hand, I reached out mine and shook hers. Her hands were cold and soft, and they almost fit perfectly with mine.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." I said it in a low tone hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Wow. You really live up to your name." She says as she looked up and down, as if examining me. "So you gonna let me walk you home or what?" I don't know why, but I actually let her. For some odd reason, I felt strange around this girl. But a good kind of strange. We walked to my apartment in silence, I felt too awkward to say anything and she just whistled the whole time. She had a catchy tune going on.

We reach my apartment and we part ways, her giving me a huge smile as I said thank you. I walked inside, changed into my pajamas and went right to bed. I was sure tired. I made sure my alarm was set this time.

As tired as I was, I didn't fall asleep right away. My mind drifted off to thinking about Marceline. I started thinking about how strange she was, then of her looks. My glob was she beautiful. That long black hair, those torn jeans, her eyes… Ugh I was getting butterflies again.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I tried making this chapter long. I hope you guys like it! Remember to leave a review and maybe some ideas?**

* * *

My alarm had woke me up the next morning. I turned to look at the time, 7:30. I groaned and eventually got out of bed, brushed my hair, tied it up in a pony tail and slipped on a pink tank top, a pink hoodie and some pink shorts. It was only Tuesday, and I had to work every day this week. That means less studying for me, sigh.

The day went by rather fast, I had gone to class, and then headed to work around 1pm. I couldn't help it, but I just couldn't get Marceline out of my mind. Why was I so intrigued with this girl? I only met her yesterday… I guess I just liked how mysterious she was, kind of like when you start an experiment not knowing anything about the variable, but you can't help but go on thinking of the outcomes you could have.

I glimpsed up at the clock, and sighed as I saw it was only 4:35. Work couldn't go any slower today, could it. Why was I so anxious to get off work? My thoughts were interrupted as a customer walked through the doors. Glimpsing over at the door from the corner of my eye I saw her. _Marceline…_ I felt like my heart skipped a beat as I saw her walk in. Ugh why was she here, why is she doing this to me.

She looked over at me and gave me a big toothy smile, flashing me those canines again. Glob dang it, was I blushing again? I looked away, taking an empty coffee cup off a table, walking passed her to take it to the kitchen. She had been wearing this black band t-shirt, with grey skinny jeans, converse, and her leather jacket. I assume she always wore that.

I checked my hair making sure it wasn't messed up, even though it wasn't I fiddled with it anyway to make it look nice. I got the nerve to go over to the table she was at to see what she wanted. She smiled at the sight of me walking over and I started blushing.

"Good afternoon, Marcy. What can I get for you?" I asked, she could probably tell I was nervous by my voice cracking.

"Oh, so I'm Marcy now?" She winked at me. She WINKED. Glob. Butterflies were having a party in my stomach. "Anyhow, I'll take another strawberry cake." She rested her elbows on the table, sitting her chin on her hands.

"You didn't eat it last time though..." Why would she be ordering another strawberry cake if she didn't even eat it the first time?

"Hm? Oh, yeah yesterday. I'm not a fan of sweets."

"Then why order a cake if-"

"I like strawberries." Marceline interrupted, then winked. I was blushing again, wasn't I? I turned away, getting her the strawberry cake and bringing it out to her. She ate the strawberry right away, took out money to pay then stood up.

"When do you get off work?" She looked down at me. She sure was a lot taller than me.

"Um... I think 7 today. Why do you-" I stopped talking when she winked at me again, giving me her smirk then turned to leave. This girl was definitely something else… and when she smiles at me like that, I just go insane. I don't think anyone has ever made me blush this much.

I continued on with my day, not once going a second without having the tall mysterious Marceline in my thoughts. It wasn't until I was about to leave work did I notice it had been raining. _Glob Dangit. _ I thought. All I have is the hood from my jacket, and that won't keep me dry enough to get home… Sigh. I glared over at the clock that told me it was 7:01. I have to walk home in this.

"Tree Trunks, I'm heading out! I should hurry so I don't get to wet from this rain. See you tomorrow!" I pulled off my apron and hung it up, pulling up my hood to cover my head.

"Alright, sweetie. Stay dry!" I laughed at her comment. There's no way I'll be able to stay dry in this. I took a step outside, and looked around. I sighed in disappointment when I didn't see Marceline waiting out here like last night. Thankfully the café had a small ledge over the front door so I could stand out there and not get wet as I thought of the quickest way home. I glared up at the sky, noting to myself that there's no way in glob it will stop raining anytime soon. I sighed as I took a step out onto the sidewalk, and that's when everything went downhill. A car roared passed on the road as if they were in some hurry, driving right through a puddle, getting dirty water ALL over me.

"Glob damn it!" Normally I don't use such language but I was mad. This was my favorite jacket, why! I sighed, and started walking home. There was no point in running if I was already soaked from head to toe. I heard clicking of footsteps behind me ignoring it thinking it was someone unimportant, but then an umbrella appeared over my head, and a familiar voice spoke out to me.

"I'd hate for you to catch a cold, princess." I stopped walking and turned around, never was I so pleased to see her in my life. She was giving me that smirk she always does while holding a black umbrella over my head. _You couldn't have been here with that umbrella 3 minutes ago, _I thought. "But it seems I may be too late."

"You think?" I rolled my eyes. She handed me the umbrella and told me to hold it. She took off her leather jacket, then her band t-shirt. She had been wearing a grey tank top underneath the shirt, and it hugged her torso perfectly. I felt myself start blushing as she took off her shirt, then handing it to me as she took back the umbrella and put her leather jacket back on.

"You need to stay dry, put this on." She smiled. Wow, she actually is letting me wear her shirt? I struggled to get out of my soaking wet hoodie, then slipped on her shirt over my pink tank top I was wearing underneath it.

"You look cute in black" she said as she winked down at me, taking my wet clothes. I started blushing. She then walked me home again, but this time we sparked up a conversation. She asked me about my family, and if I had any siblings. I told her I never really met my mom, and my dad died when I was 16 so I have been on my own since. I mentioned Tree Trunks had taken me in and cared for me since. She just giggled at the name Tree Trunks.

"What about you, Marci?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any family or siblings or..." I saw her look down so I stopped mid sentence from avoiding awkwardness. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah It's fine. I'm an only child, never knew my mom either. My dad is alive but he's… an interesting character. Never really cared for me much growing up because he was always so involved with his work. He is the CEO for some huge company, I dunno. I mean he's my dad and I love him till death, but we don't really talk much. He will send me a letter every now and again asking how I'm doing but he never visits." She paused, I noticed her swallow hard like she was about to cry. "Even as a child I never saw him, because I lived with my Uncle, Simon. But when I turned 16, Simon went crazy and ended up getting arrested or something, so I've lived on my own since then." She then looked up and over to me. "Don't even get my started on the time my dad ate my fries." She laughed a bit, trying to cheer up the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Marceline. You didn't have to tell me that if you didn't want to." I felt guilty for making her tell me those things, but I couldn't help but giggle about the fries.

"It's fine, bubblegum." She then smiled. "It's not a big deal. Except for the fries." I smiled back at her and we walked back to my apartment in silence, just listening to the rain fall on the pavement.

Once we had gotten back to my apartment, instead of turning to leave she faced me.

"I like walking you home, Bonnibel."

"And I enjoy your company, Marceline." I smiled up at her. I was blushing again, wasn't I?

"I'm going to do this every day. Wait for you outside the café, then walk you home." She smiled, holding the umbrella over my head. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, I will look forward to seeing you every day after work. Oh! Your shirt, I'll give that back to you tomorrow."

"Nah. Keep it. Consider it a gift." She giggled, handing me my wet clothes.

"Thank you Marceline, for helping me keep dry and walking me home."

"Don't mention it." She winked at me, then turned to walk away. I watched her walk away before unlocking my door and slipping inside. I kept smiling to myself as I got ready for bed, not even bothering to take off my gift from Marceline. I slipped into bed, smiling into my pillow and drifted off into my peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N Again I hope you guys enjoyed, i'll try to get the fourth chapter out soon, i'll probably type it up tomorrow since I already wrote it down on paper. Remember to review, because like I said this is my first fanfiction and the reviews will help me out a lot! Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter Four

**Should I change the point a view sometime to capture Marcelines feelings? I feel like I havent done enough of that. I wanted to make this chapter in her POV but voted against it.**

* * *

Finally, it was Friday. I worked every day this week, which I normally don't do but I needed the money. Tree Trunks told me to take the weekend off and I thanked her. I was relieved actually; I really needed the break so I could study. I walked out of the café and Marceline was waiting for me like always.

"Hello, Bonnibel." She smiled, walking up to me.

"Guten Tag, Marceline." She looked at me with a confused look, not realizing I spoke German. "Oh, sorry. It's Good day in German." Marceline laughed, and we started on our walk home. Marceline has walked me home every day this week, which was a nice change in my normal routine before we met. I enjoyed her company and I sure hoped she enjoyed mine. It seemed like it at least. We arrived at our destination and before I could thank her, she turned to face me.

"Do you work tomorrow? I know it's a Saturday and all, just curious."

"No actually, I got the weekend off so I could study." She seemed kind of disappointed when I said I was going to be studying. She smirked, and then nodded.

"Okay then. See you later Bonni." She gave me her toothy smile then continued on her way to where ever she was going. I unlocked my door, stepping inside. _Sigh._ I had actually hoped we could hang out this weekend; I wanted to get to know Marceline more. I felt like I haven't been able to get to know her that well on our short walks, like I had so much to learn about her still.

I stripped down into my undergarments, slipping on a pair of pink pajama pants and the black band shirt Marceline had given me early this week. It stilled smelled like her. I grabbed my book off my desk, laying in bed and read until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to a loud thumping on my door. I glimpsed at my clock that read 8:34. It's eight in the morning, who could that possibly be? Whoever it was, they knocked once more. I crawled out of bed, and made my way to the door. I reached for the door knob and turned it, opening the door slowly. I felt my stomach doing back flips and my heart skip a beat when the person was revealed.

"Marceline... what the hell are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes and quickly tried fixing my hair. She looked down at the shirt I was wearing then smiled.

"Cute shirt." She winked. " I thought I could save you from a day of studying and actually spend some time with you."

"You couldn't have called first? It's eight in the morning Marcy." I gave up trying to fix my hair, bed head was the worse. I felt myself blush from the embarrassment.

"What can I say, I'm an element of surprise. Spontaneous." She laughed, and I admit so did I. She was rather spontaneous, and that's one thing I really liked about her. "May I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yes please come in." I moved out of her way so she could come in. When she walked passed I noticed a crimson axe on her back. "What's that?"

"I'm an axe murderer, remember?" We both laughed in unison. "Nah, it's my Axe Bass, you like?"

"It's cool. Um… would you mind if I showered real quick?"

"Go right ahead, mind if I wait on your couch?" I giggled then nodded towards her. I made my way towards the bathroom, stripped down and turned on the shower. Once I was finished washing my hair I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I noticed a beautiful sound coming from the living room. She was playing her bass, and singing. My jaw dropped in awe when I heard her play.

_I feel like nothing was real until I met you_

_ I feel like we connect and I really get you_

_ If I said you're a beautiful girl_

_ Would it upset you?_

_ Because the way you looked today, Silhouetted_

_ I'll never forget it_

Was she singing about me? I felt my body get hot, as if all the blood was rushing to my face.

_Oh, Ohhh Bonnibel. _

_ Your pink has touched my heart_

Good glob, she was singing about me. It was absolutely beautiful. I hurried up and got dressed and walked out into the living room unnoticed by the singing girl.

_Oh, Ohhh Bonnibel_

_ I won't let anything in this world_

_ Keep up apart_

Marceline stopped singing but continued to strum her Crimson axe. I felt like that was a good time to make my presence known.

"I didn't know you could sing that well."I saw Marceline's face turn completely red, it almost matched her bass.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" She was flustered and hid her face from embarrassment.

"Long enough." I smiled and made my way over to her, taking a seat next to her. "Play me another song?" I could tell she was nervous. Marceline hesitated, protesting if she should or not, but she started strumming her axe letting the words flow from her mouth.

_Daddy, why did you eat my fries?_

_ I bought them, and they were mine_

_ But you ate them, yeah you ate my fries_

Marceline started laughing not being able to continue to play. I just giggled along with her as she smiled up at me.

"Sorry, I'm still really mad that he ate my fries man." She said still laughing.

"I'll buy you some fries then." We laughed together then I finished getting ready. I changed into a purple sweater and a pair of my pale, pink jeans. We both then headed out the door around 9:30, and we spent the entire day together.

* * *

**Remember to leave a review, that would help me a lot! Thanks for reading, i'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter out, I was super busy! I beamed with joy when I saw some of you had left reviews! And they were all positive. Thank you guys so much. Honestly I was doubting myself for a little while, but I guess I was worrying over nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today had to be one of the best days of my life. Marceline and I spent our whole day together, not worrying about a single thing. Normally I would worry about me not using my time wisely by studying or performing experiments, but no. Today was absolutely perfect. Marceline bought me lunch, we saw a movie, walking around town, and fooled around in stores.

I learned so much about this tall beauty. She was the bassist/singer in a band called _'Marceline and the Scream Queens'_. She even let me listen to a few of their songs, which I must admit were pretty amazing.

Honestly, I didn't want this day to end, but it was getting late and Marceline insisted on getting me home before it was dark. I fought against it, but there was no way of getting through to this girl. Once we finally got back to my apartment, she just stopped and stared down at me, smiling wide. I felt myself blush almost as red as her Axe Bass.

"W-What..?" I tried hiding my face but there was no use.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful, Bonnibel." She pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. My face was burning hot, pressing up against her neck. I'm sure she could feel the heat. She smelled like strawberries, just like the shirt she gave me. I had felt like I was wrapped in her arms for hours until we finally pulled away. "I'll see you later, Bonni." She smiled then turned to walk away until I grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her.

"Marceline…Stay... I… I don't want you to go." I bit down on my bottom lip, terrified that she would say no. I looked up at her and noticed that she was blushing too.

"You want me to stay, like… the night?" She looked surprised that I had asked. I'm surprised I asked. I normally wouldn't have the nerve to even attempt to… I nodded in response to her question, unlocking the door and pulling her inside. I didn't have any dark clothing for her to borrow for the night, so we settled on purple pajama pants and a yellow tank top. I had put back on the band t-shirt and my pink pajama bottoms. Marceline seemed pleased that I wore her shirt to bed every night.

"Bonnibel, are you ticklish?" She looked over at me as I was slipping on her shirt.

"What? Pfft, no!" I lied. I was _very_ ticklish. I really didn't need her knowing that.

"Are you sure?" She grinned, walking closer to me. I redden, then quickly ran passed her into my living room.

"Don't you dare, Marcy!" She chased after me, finally getting a hold of me and tickled my sides. Obviously, I was doomed from here, laughing to the point I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"How dare you, Bonnibel. Lying to me? Pfft." She finally stopped, being pleased with herself. I playfully punched her shoulder, whipping my eyes from my tears of laughter. We made eye contact, then started laughing at each other. Marceline's laugh was perfect, and I loved hearing it. I was paying too much attention to her laugh to realize how close our faces were, and it felt like we were getting closer. Was she… was she trying to kiss me? I felt the room start to get hot as she creped in closer to my face.

When our lips brushed against each other, I felt the entire world dissolve around me. Her lips were soft, and they felt perfect pressed up against mine. My stomach had been doing back flips, and my cheeks were burning as they made contact with Marceline's. I felt her tongue brush up against my lips, as if asking for entrance. As I accepted, we were interrupted by an obnoxious sound. The world reappeared around me, realizing then my phone had been ringing. I smacked my forehead, apologizing to Marceline as I answered my phone. She groaned in response.

"What, hello?" I was slightly ticked from being interrupted.

"Peebles! Just letting you know we are on our way to your apartment, about a block away. Ready for movie night? I hope you have popcorn!"

"What? Oh, gunk! I forgot, sorry Finn! Today just kind of… got away from me." I smiled over at Marceline, who also looked peeved that we were interrupted.

"That's okay! Jake and I will be there soon, bye peebles!"

"Wait Finn-" I stopped mid sentence realizing Finn had hung up. I bit my lip, peering over to Marceline who was now lying on the couch. "So uhh… My friends, Finn and Jake, are on their way. They will be here any minute now. I had forgotten once a month we have a movie night and well today was that day…"

"Ohh, already introducing me to your friends, are we?" She laughed, leaning her head back on the couch.

"I forgot, I didn't mean to-" I was interrupted once again by a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Finn and Jake were there smiling up at me.

Fin was a tall, skinny fella. His hair was a light blonde and shaggy. He had been wearing a blue shirt with some shorts, a white beanie with nubs on the top and he had a green backpack strapped to him. Jake was shorter than Finn, with brown, wavy hair that would've covered his eyes if he didn't swoop it to the side. He was wearing an orange sweater with brown skinny jeans.

"Hey Peebles! What's with the strange shirt?" I saw him look passed my shoulder and notice Marceline sitting on the couch. "Who's that?" I moved out of the way to let them come inside, closing the door behind the two brothers.

"Oh, that's Marceline. She's my uh..." I looked over at Marceline, raising an eyebrow. I gave her a 'What should I even call you' look. She raised herself up off the couch, walking over to the boys and putting out her hand.

"I'm Bonnibel's…" She looked straight at me, making eye contact, smirked, then proceeded on with her sentence. "..Girlfriend?" Wait. _Girlfriend. _ She said girlfriend? My cheeks were turning a bright pink as I smiled wide, nodding to Marceline in acceptance. I noticed her cheeks starting to blossom pink as well.

_Girlfriend._

Today really was the best day of my life.

* * *

**Again, thank you for the reviews. One of them really actually help me decide wether or not to keep this one going.**

**Kameron The Barbarian****:** **Thank you so much, I'm really glad you think that! I had been planning to add Finn and Jake, I just wasnt sure how to until this chapter. Your review made my day, to be honest.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Finally, Chapter six! Warning: You should read the Authors note i'll have at the end of this chapter. its IMPORTANT.**

* * *

How long had we been staring at each other? It felt like hours, honestly I wish it was hours. I could just look at Marceline all day, she was so beautiful. How was it that she was even my girlfriend?

"PB?" I snapped out of it when Finn said my name.

"Huh, what? Oh, right! Yes, this is my girlfriend Marceline." I felt like the room was a hundred degrees. I was actually nervous on how Finn and Jake would react.

"Mathematical! I didn't know you were gay! Now I know why you rejected me back in high school!" _'Yeah, I didn't know I was gay either.' _ I thought to myself, but then smiled at the thought of being with Marceline.

Finn was a very hyper person, always being cheerful about everything. Honestly it was great, being around someone so positive. But all through high school he had the biggest crush on me. It was really obvious, I knew even before he had asked me out. At the time, I just told him I was too busy with my school work to be in a relationship, which was true. I didn't need the distractions. I had to focus on getting into college and majoring in science.

"I hope you guys don't mind me crashing movie night, I would hate to intrude."

"Nah, Marceline it's cool. We would love to get to know you, right Finn?" Jake said, nudging Finn with his elbow.

"Of course! Let's get this night started, yo!" Finn raised a fist up in the air. Marceline was giggling at how hyper and ridiculous Finn could be.

The rest of the night, the four of us watched movies, played games and ate a lot of pizza and candy. Marceline and Finn got along very well, as did Jake. Though Jake seemed to be intimidated by her a little bit. I was surprised at how much they got along. I couldn't help but smile at them having a great time with each other. Near the end of the night, Jake had looked over at the clock, realizing it was getting really late.

"Finn, we gotta go man. It's almost midnight and I promised Jermaine that we would be back before twelve." Jake had raised himself from the couch, smiling at Marceline and me. "It was nice meeting you, Marceline."

"Awww, nuts!" Finn got up, then waved bye as he grabbed his backpack, walking out the door with his brother. I waved goodbye, then turned to face Marceline.

"They are cool dudes, Bon Bon." Marceline tried saying while she yawned. I just couldn't help but giggle to myself from the new nick name.

"Yeah… they are. I've known them since Finn was in middle school. He is only still a senior in high school." I sighed, yawning myself. Marceline stood up and made her way towards me giving me another hug.

"We should get some sleep, Princess." I couldn't help but start blushing. "I supposed I should take the couch?" My head shot up, looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh please. My bed is big enough for two. You _are _my girlfriend after all." I smiled wide, grabbing her by the hand and pulled her into my room. I've only known this girl for a week, and even though she was already my girlfriend, I did know one thing. I loved being in Marceline's arms, and waking up in them would be even better. I layed down in my bed, pulling Marceline down with me. Not much was said after that. She pulled me into her arms being my big spoon, and all I could do was smile and be very content in this position. I slowly started drifting off to sleep until Marceline spoke out.

"Hey, Bonnibel..?" She said softly, almost whispering.

"Yes, Marce?" I whispered in return.

"Tomorrow night, my band has a gig, and I would love for you to be there…" I could tell there was worry in her voice, like I wouldn't want to be there for her. Of course I wanted to be there for her. I haven't seen her perform with her band yet, and honestly I really wanted to. I turned around, facing my beautiful girlfriend.

"Of course I will be there, Marcy. There is nothing I wouldn't want more." I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, and I could feel her blush. Marceline put her arms around me, pulling me closer. I laid my head on her shoulder, giving her neck a gentle kiss. We both slept peacefully that night.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I sat up and looked around rubbing my head. Where was Marceline? _Sigh._ I hope she didn't leave without saying anything, because I already missed her. I pulled myself out of bed, opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall. Walking into the kitchen intending to get some cereal, I found Marceline standing there making pancakes. She had just been wearing a t shirt and her underwear. She noticed me walk in and gave me a huge smile.

"Gooooood morning, sunshine. I hope you don't mind but I'm making you some strawberry pancakes fo' breakfast." I couldn't help but blush, but my cheeks grew even redder when I realized she wasn't wearing pants. "You're probably wondering why I'm not wearing pants… I got hot last night so I just took them off." She winked, and then went back to flipping a pancake. I felt like my face was going to burn off. "Might wanna put your head in the fridge hun, it looks like it's about to melt right off." I covered my face with my hands, turned around and went into the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face, looking at myself in the mirror. Marceline, was half naked, making pancakes in my kitchen. Marceline… was half naked. I felt myself getting hot again so I splashed my face once again with cold water. Marceline was fit and in very good shape. Very good shape… No, I'm not thinking of her butt. Glob, Bonnibel, stop.

I walked back out after drying off my face, sitting down at the kitchen table. I propped my elbows on the table, hiding my face in my hands. I heard a clink on the table, assuming it was a plate of pancakes being places before me.

"You okay, Bon-bon?"

"Is this real? Like is my super hot girlfriend serving me pancakes in her underwear?" I replied, still hiding my face in my hands. I heard Marceline laugh so I looked up at her. "What?"

"You think I'm hot?" She smiled, taking a bite of a strawberry pancake. I felt my face flush with red.

"Well, I mean- I… I uh…" I shoved a bite of pancake in my mouth to keep me from talking. We continued to eat in silence until Marceline spoke.

"You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?" _Ugh, Marceline. Stop being so perfect._

"You need to just. Be quiet."

"Why don't you make me?" She smiled, pointing to her lips. I got out of the chair, grabbing our plates, then kissing her nose. She groaned in disappointment. "Boooonniiii, if you're not gonna kiss me, then at least let me clean the dishes."

"Naahh, I'll clean up. Don't worry about it." I smiled, then pointed to my bedroom. "Go put some pants on."

"But I thought you liked looking at my butt. It sure seemed like it a few minutes ago." She rose up from her chair, winking, then walking to the room to find some pants. Ugh. How did I even meet this girl?

As I was finishing up the dishes, I felt familiar arms wrap around me from behind. I felt myself blush as Marceline kissed my neck, giving me a small squeeze.

"I'm going to head home for a few hours to get ready for tonight. I'll pick you up around seven?" I turned myself around to face my girlfriend.

"Yeah, of course. I'll miss you though." I smiled, giving Marceline a gentle kiss.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." She smiled down at me, then leaned in to kiss me. As she pulled away I realized I really did not want her to stop. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulled her face back to me and kissed her deeply. Marceline pressed her body up against mine, kissing me in return. We stayed like this for a few long minutes before she pulled away, me groaning in response. "I'll see you soon, bubblegum." She gave me one more kiss, smiling, then grabbed her Axe Bass and walked out the door.

* * *

**Yes hi, lVlicro here. Just letting you guys know i'll be going on vacation Friday for about 3 weeks. I will bring my computer and try to write as many chapters I can. But If I dont update in 3 weeks, i'm sorry! I promise once i'm back i'll update as soon as I can. But like I said, maybe on the plane i will type something up and revise it once I get a chance.**

**Anyways, leave a review and some ideas possibly? (I've been having serious writers block with this story, to be honest. The ideas will help a lot.)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hey! I'm still on vacation, but I had the time so I thought i'd go ahead and post this chapter. Guess what? Its the longest chapter yet with a total of 2678 words! (minus these ones of course) **

**Anywho, i'm still on vacation for another week or two, so dont except anything until afterwards. **

**BY THE WAY The song in this chapter is an acoustic version of "Fallin for You" by Colbie Caillat. **

* * *

Marceline's POV: 3 years ago when she was 18.

"Ash!" Glob, where the hell _was _he. I told him to be waiting for me back at the apartment but he's not even here. It's our anniversary today and he is late. Typical. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even still with this asshole. I should call him, but he may not answer.

As I started to find his name in my contacts, I heard the sound of keys and the door opening. "Ash?"

"Yeah babe? I was out with my bros. Did you need something? Glob, I'm hungry. Can you make me some food? Cheese sandwich maybe?" She said as he took a seat on the couch, propping his feet up on the table. Are you _kidding_ me?

"Don't tell me you forgot." I stated, slightly pissed off.

"Forgot what, babe? Seriously though I'm starving, sandwich, where is it?" He turned on the TV, switching through channels until he finally decided on a crime movie.

"It's our damn anniversary! Where have you even been all day!" I threw my hands up in frustration, my face turning red from anger.

"Oh, sorry babe. Didn't think it was a big deal. I was at the pawn shop with a bro. Get this, you know that teddy bear you had? Hamburger or something? It was so old it was worth lots of cash! Traded it in for this cool looking wand thing." He pulled a wand-type looking stick out of his pocket and twirled it around as if he was performing a spell.

"You sold Hambo for a stupid fucking stick! Ash what the hell! You know Simon gave that to me as a kid and it meant a lot to me!" I felt a tear escaping my eye. I was beyond mad. How _dare _he! I wasn't even thinking about how he forgot our anniversary now, Hambo was way more important than some stupid day that obviously means nothing to him.

"So? You're 18, you don't need a stupid stuffed monkey or whatever the hell that thing was. Back to my hunger though, can you make me some food now?" He leaned his head back and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me! Fuck you, Ash. I don't need this anymore. I'm so done." I balled my hands up into a fist, needing to punch something.

"Ah come on, babe. Don't be like that." Ash lifted himself from the couch, walking over to me with his arms out.

"No. Get out." I shut my eyes turning away from him, a tear escaping my eye.

"Babe come on." He put his arms around my waist.

"Get out! Now!" I pulled myself away from his grip, pointing towards the door. Ash took a few steps back, mumbled some profanity then walked out the door, taking his damn stick with him.

Bonnibels POV: Present time. 

I had just finished eating dinner when I glimpsed over at the clock that read 6:34. Marceline was going to be here soon, I should probably start getting ready. I cleaned of my dirty plate, setting it in the drying rack to dry. I walked down the hallway to my room, opening up my closet to decide what to wear. I'm going to a concert; I shouldn't wear anything too… pink. That was a problem though; I don't have any dark clothing. Well, besides that band t-shirt Marceline had given me. Right! I can wear that. I slipped on the black shirt, and started examining my pants. Pink, purple, white, pink, blue… Gah this was harder than I thought. I decided to go with my blue jeans. I slipped them on, then grabbing a pair of my pink converse. That, I really couldn't get away from wearing.

I made my way to the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. My hair, what should I even do with that. I ran my fingers through my pink locks, then decided to just tie it up in a pony tail with my bangs drooping over my eyes. I didn't know if I should put on makeup, so I just voted against it. I looked up at myself once again, sighing. Did I look alright? I hope so.

I heard a knock on my door before I could decide to change anything. I made my way to the front door, opening it to reveal a lovely tall Marceline. She had been wearing a purple and black plaid shirt, Black paints that had been torn at the knees, suspenders hanging down, and a pair of black boots. I started to blush, Marceline looked fantastic, and I looked terrible. She gleamed down at me and smiled.

"You ready to go, Bon Bon?"

"Sure am, I think. Do I look alright?" I replied, worrying.

"You look great sweetie." She smiled down at me, taking my hand and walking out the door. I looked around and noticed there wasn't a car in sight.

"Where's your car?" I asked confused.

"Who said anything about a car?" We stopped in front of a shiny black motorcycle. _Glob dangit, she had a motorcycle? I should've guessed. _

"You… have a motorcycle." I looked up at her. I was panicking because I never have ridden a motorcycle before, and honestly I was scared to even get on one.

"Guess I should have mentioned that, huh? It doesn't scare you does it?" We made eye contact; I could see that she was slightly worried.

"No… I mean, I just… I've never been on one before." She helped me on the seat, then handed me a black helmet.

"Put this on, then just hold onto my waist tightly. When I turn just move with the bike, alright?" I nodded in response, fitting the helmet on my head. I struggled a bit with the chin strap but Marceline noticed and helped me. She took her seat in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned on her motorcycle, engines roaring. At the rev of an engine, we took off.

The ride to our destination was short. I'm not sure if it was because of Marceline's speed, or if it was because the bar wasn't that far away. All I know is I was wishing it was longer because I really liked being this close to Marceline, holding onto her like this. I felt safe, even if she was a little reckless with her driving.

Upon arriving to our destination, I look at the buildings name. It was called _The Nightosphere. _I myself thought that was a very clever name. Sounded cool, and typical for a bar. I let go of my hold on Marceline's waist, and took off the helmet I had been wearing. As Marceline got off herself, she turned to face me.

"I've gotta go prepare for the show, go ahead in order a drink or something, we start in 15, okay?" She leaned down and kissed me. Every time she does my stomach does back flips.

"Alright, I can't wait. You will be amazing!" I smiled up at her, giving her a tight squeeze before walking inside. I walked through the front doors with a ring of a bell. I examined the place, noting small things. The walls were a shade of red, almost as if looking like they were on fire. The people weren't very diverse, mainly punks and bikers. I look around more before finding a seat at the bar. I ordered a cherry Cola, considering I was underage to get any adult beverages. I am only 19 after all. Taking a sip from my glass, I notice a man take a seat next to me. He had a white Mohawk that dropped over his one eye. He was wearing a plain black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and black skinny jeans. I noticed him looking at me.

"May I help you?" I didn't want to sound rude, but his kind of creped me out a bit.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be creepy or anything. Just thought you were cute." The corner of his mouth moved upward.

"Um, thanks…" I took another sip of my drink before turning around to face the stage.

"I'm Ash." He put out his hand. Assuming he was looking to shake my hand, I shook his.

"Bonnibel." I studied his face a bit, he looked about mid twenties, and his ears were pointed at the tip.

"You here for the band playing tonight? Marceline and the Scream Queens?" Small talk. I hated small talk; it made things so awkward in my opinion.

"Yeah, Marceline wanted me to come tonight."

"Ah, you're friends with the famous Marceline." He looked me up and down and settled his eyes on my shirt. "I see you're wearing one of her old shirts." He sighed, making eye contact with me. "She invited me here for some odd reason. Guess you've heard about me?" I tilted my head, trying to remember if Marceline has ever mentioned anyone named Ash. Wait, how did he know I was wearing Marceline's shirt?

"Not that I recall. I don't think she's ever mentioned you." He looked surprised. Leaning back in the bar stool against the counter, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Her and I used to date." Now, that I was not excepting. Why would Marceline invite one of her exes here, knowing I would be here too? Honestly this made me a little mad. I was curious though, not that I was jealous or anything.

"What happened between you two?" I tried asking without trying to sound invasive.

"About three years ago, I think, we had this dumb fight over a stupid teddy bear or some shit, and she got mad and kicked me out. I haven't spoken to her since, but I've heard rumors going around about her. Turns out after she dumped me, she turned into a huge player and slept around with a bunch of women. Typical of her though." He snorted to himself, looking down at his now empty beer bottle. He ordered another one then continued his story. "3 years, I haven't heard from her and now she suddenly contacts me telling me to be here tonight. Maybe she has come to her senses and wants me back. I knew she couldn't stay away from this dick for too long." He gestured down to his penis, then laughed again. That comment made me furious, but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something I heard a soothing voice come from the stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gents! We are Marceline and the Scream Queens!" Marceline said as she lifted her hands up in the air. They began to play their first song for the night, and I tried to listen, but one thought just kept ringing through my head. _She turned into a huge player and slept around with a bunch of women. _Was this true…? Was I just one of these girls she was going to throw to the street once she was done and bored? Ugh, how could I have let my guard down like this? I should've known. Nobody ever moves this fast with a person if they aren't trying to get in their pants.

My thoughts kept angering me. I looked over at Ash, who was staring at Marceline. I then made eye contact with Marceline, who winked at me then finished up the song they were playing. After a few moments of cheering and silence from the band, Marceline began to speak.

"Occupants of The Nightosphere, many of you don't know this, but I am in a wonderful relationship with a beautiful girl." A few people in the crowd whistled. "Her name is Bonnibel, and she's sitting right over there." She pointed straight at me, then I could tell she noticed Ash by how her eye twitched. "Bonnibel, the reason I left so early this morning was because I had to finish writing this song so I could play it tonight." She smiled at me, and I began to blush. No, stop it Bonnibel. I'm trying to be mad at her for not telling me she was a damn player. That's all this was, wasn't it? "Anyways, since I just finished with the lyrics today, it's still only acoustic. But it's for my beautiful girlfriend, Bonnibel." She smiled at me once again, then frowned at the sight of Ash again. I then looked over at Ash who had been starring at me, almost with disgust. Marceline began strumming her acoustic guitar, and then began to sing.

_I don't know but I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Waiting till I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you._

I felt the knots in my stomach tighten, my face growing redder with every word she sings. Does she really feel this way?

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

No, what if this is just one of her tricks to pick up women? What if she's written songs about all the girls she has 'dated'? Ugh, Marceline. Why do I even believe what this random guy is even telling me? I don't even _know_ him. Sigh, what should I believe?

As Marceline finished her song, I noticed people staring at me, including Marceline herself. Was I supposed to do something? She smiled at me, then setting her guitar down.

"That was our last song for tonight folks, we will be back next week!" The crowd then cheered as Marceline and her band mates got off the stage. She said her goodbyes then made her way towards me. Should I say something to her? I mean, Ash was gone now and I don't think she noticed that I even spoke to him. I should just keep quiet for now; I don't want to ruin the night. I mean it was sweet of her for writing that beautiful song, but then again… it could just be one of her 'moves' to get in my pants. Ugh.

"Shall I take you home, darling?" She put out her arm. I nodded then took her hand and we left. The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking of how to approach the subject. Even if she is just toying with me, she still is really sweet. Sigh. I should just keep quiet and wait this out until I notice anything wrong. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

We arrived at my apartment and Marceline walked me to my door. She pulled me into her arms, hugging me tight. I held onto her, appreciating the hug. Even if she was playing with me, at least she pretended to like me. Yet again that is really bad to do.

"Hey Bonnie? I was thinking. Maybe after you get off work tomorrow, I could take you on a date? A proper date. Like out to dinner?" I looked up at her, slightly shocked.

"Of course. I get off work at six tomorrow anyways, just meet me here around seven…?"

"Seven it is." She leaned down and kissed me goodbye. I watched her as she drove off into the horizon on her bike, not really enjoying seeing her drive away. I made my way inside, stripping out of my clothes and slid into bed with only one thing on my mind. Marceline.

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Remember to leave a review! Very much appreciated. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Read the bold at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It was now six thirty. Marceline was going to be here in thirty minutes and I didn't even know what I was going to wear yet. Marceline said she was going to take me out to dinner, but she didn't mention where. Should I dress fancy or casual? Ugh, this was going to be harder than I thought. I guess I shouldn't dress too casual, nor to fancy. I skimmed through the clothing in my closet, my fingers settling on a knee-length plain pink dress. Sigh, I guess this dress will do. It wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too casual either.

I slipped into the dress, examining myself in the full-body mirror I had. It was a strapless dress, and it was supposed to be chilly tonight, and most restaurants are rather cold inside. Humph. I pulled out a pink hoodie with a darker pink stripe across the chest out from my closet and put it on. Once again examining myself, I was pleased with how I looked.

I caught a glance at the time. Good Glob, it was already 6:55. Did it really take me twenty five minutes to figure out what to wear? I have no time for my hair. Sigh. I brushed my pink locks, tying them up into a ponytail, letting my bangs fall down. I guess this would have to do.

Before I could decide to make any changes I heard a knock on the door. _She's here_. I sighed and opened the door. Once again Marceline surprises me. For once she wasn't wearing… black. She had on a red tank top that had been tucked into waist high jeans. Her hair was down and her bangs dangled over her shimmering green eyes. I felt myself start to blush. She always looked great, didn't she?

"Hello, Bonnibel." She smiled; a blush was appearing on her cheeks. "You look great."

"Do I? I guess, I mean I-"

"Shh, princess. You look perfect." Marceline interrupted. "I um, I borrowed a car from my friend, so we wouldn't have to take my motorcycle. Thought it would be easier for us." I blushed at her comment. She took my hand and walked me out to the borrowed car. She opened the door for me and I thanked her as I sat down in the passenger seat.

The ride was mostly quiet, only the faint sound of the radio which had been turned down so you could hardly hear it. Marceline only turned it on so it could fill the air with sound. I know today was supposed to be special and all because it was our first real date, but I just couldn't help but think of last night and what Ash had told me. Sigh. _Do you really think if she was toying with you, that she would take you on a date, Bonnibel?_

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head when we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. '_Ricardio's'_. I have heard many things about this restaurant, but never have gone myself. The food was supposed to be spectacular. Marceline shut off the vehicle then turned to me.

"Bonnibel, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine… Why do you ask?" That was a lie. Obviously my thoughts are still haunting me.

"You just seem out of it. If something was on your mind you would tell me right?" She actually looked worried.

"Of course." Marceline nodded and I gave her a small smile for reassurance.

Marceline removed herself from the car, walking over to my door and opening it for me. As I thanked her she took me by the hand and we walked in together. The date went well; we ordered our food, ate, talked and laughed with each other. Everything about Marceline was so perfect. At least, this version of her that I was seeing. I guess if she has been doing this for awhile she would have perfected the act. I sighed at the realization that I was putty in this girls hands just after a week of knowing her. Why did I let my guard down so easy when I was around this girl?

We were so stuffed we didn't want to get desert, so with that Marceline insisted on paying. She drove me back home, and going through the trouble to even walk me to the door. She suddenly pulled me into her arms and held me. I felt my face get hot and my stomach do back flips. The world once again disappearing around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned the hug. I really need to ask her about Ash… But I don't want to ruin the night. What if it turns into a fight? I really do not want it to turn out that way. Sigh. Now is my only chance to confront her, I know it's the right thing to do.

"Marceline…" I pulled away from the embrace and looked up to her.

"Yes, Bon?"

"Can you… Can you come in for a minute? I uh… I want to discuss something with you."

"Oh no, this isn't a break up talk is it? Did I do something? Was the date a bad idea? Bonnie, no." She started talking rather fast, her smile faded quickly into a frown. I studied her eyes. I noted they started to appear a little more watery than usual. Was Marceline tearing up?

"No no! Not at all, Marce. Just… come in." Marceline sighed as if relieved. I unlocked my apartment door and walked inside with my girlfriend behind me. I took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to me. Once she took her seat next to me I faced her and sat Indian style. I studied her face for a little while and noted that she looked very worried. How should I word this? Should I ask about Ash or about her past experiences…?

"Who is Ash?" Marceline groaned at the question and leaned her head back.

"I should have known this was coming. He talked to you last night, didn't he?" I nodded in response. "Sigh. He is my ex. If you're wondering why he was there, it was because I invited him."

"Why would you invite your ex?" I started fiddling my thumbs out of nervousness.

"I wanted to rub it in his face that I've moved on and had a beautiful girlfriend for once. I hadn't dated anyone since him, and once I finally met you and… Well… I just wanted to show him I didn't need him. Trust me when I say that he is Psycho."

"Is that all I am then? Just someone you found to show your ex that you didn't need him. Is that all I am?" I was hurting now. Everything was crumbling around me. I guess my suspicion were correct and just the thought of that made me want to die.

"What? No, of course not Bonnibel. You mean the world to me. We have only been together a few days but I mean it when I say you mean everything to me. I'm kinda bad at expressing my feelings at times, but it's true." She pulled me onto her lap so I was facing her and wrapped her arms around my waist. My heart skipped a beat. I was not expecting this at all.

"I'm sorry, it's just. Ash told me last night that since you guys broke up that you turned into a player and dated a bunch of girls just to sleep with them."

"Ugh. That Psycho doesn't know what he is talking about. Bonnibel, I promise you this. I never once pretended to like a girl just to sleep with them. That's disgusting. I had a few one night stands but they were rare, and mutual with the other person. I would never lie to a girl to get in her pants." I was so pleased with this answer. I knew after this I could trust Marceline with the world. But there was still one thing I was curious about.

"What happened between you and Ash?"

"Agh, you really wanna know?" I nodded. Marceline took a deep breath and began, "Well, three years ago on our year anniversary he was nowhere to be found. He got home really late that night and didn't even-"

"Whoa wait. You two lived together?" I interrupted. I probably should've waited but it just kind of blurted out of my mouth.

"Oh, yeah. Well kinda. He practically lived in my apartment, but he still lived with his parents technically. Anyways. When he got to my apartment he just sat on the couch like nothing was wrong and told me to go make him food. Then I got mad cause he forgot, he said it wasn't a big deal blah blah blah. Then I asked where he was and he said the pawn shop. Remember Simon, I mentioned him the other day?"

"Simon? Your father figure up until he went crazy and got arrested or something?" Marceline nodded in response and continued her story.

"Well he got me this stuffed animal as a child, it was a red monkey. I named it Hambo. It eventually faded into a grey and it had been patched up and was all raggedy. But I still loved the thing. Hambo was the only part of Simon I had left… But Ash took it upon himself to sell it for a dumb stick they passed off as a 'magical wand'" She rose up her hands and made the quotes with her fingers.

"Really? A wand?"

"Remember when I said he was psycho? Well I wasn't lying."

"No kidding. Well, thank you for being honest with me Marceline, and I'm sorry or accusing you of things…" I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I don't blame you for getting paranoid. Its okay, Bonnie." She gave me her signature smirk. I felt my face just melt away. Before anything else was said I crashed my lips against hers. Marceline seemed surprised by this action as she hesitated returning the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she tried pulling me closer to her. I ran my fingers through her long ebony hair as the taller woman ran her hands up the back of my shirt. I felt Marceline's tongue graze the edge of my lips, asking for entrance. I complied, allowed her tongue to slip past my lips and into my mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance, I heard a faint moan escape from my girlfriend. Her hands pressed against my back with force trying to push me closer to her body. I felt warmth strike throughout my body, my lower parts tingling as Marceline bit my lip and softly pulling at it. _Oh glob. I've never done this sort of thing before. What if I'm bad at it? Am I even ready yet? I think I am… _I broke the bond between our lips by pulling my head away, a small whimper coming from the raven-haired girl. I rested my forehead against hers, breathing slowly.

"I'm sorry I just… I've never been in this sort of situation before and I have no experience with this sort of thing." Our eyes made contact, my blue eyes staring intensely into those beautiful green ones. It was true; I wanted to go further with Marceline. There was no doubt in my mind. I was ready for her intimate contact. I just don't think right now is the best time and we have only been together for a few days.

"Shh, it's okay Bonnibel. I wasn't expecting anything to happen, just getting a little steamy." She winked at me, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt my whole body get even hotter. "Besides, I think it's best if we wait anyway. I want to show you that you aren't just any other girl. That I would wait years for you." There is was. That charm of hers, ugh it just drove me crazy.

"Will you stay the night, Marce? It's getting late and to be honest, I really don't want you to leave." I hid my face in the crick of her neck, planting soft kisses every few seconds and giggling when she whimpered. At least I know her neck is a soft spot of hers.

"See now you're just teasing me. All this neck kissing and cuddling." She laughed. "But of course I'll stay with you tonight. If it was up to me I'd never leave." I planted another soft kiss on her neck.

"Then don't." I paused for a moment, realizing I may have unintentionally asked Marceline to live with me. I wouldn't mind it honestly; I always wanted to be around her. It hurt to see her walk away whenever we were together. I always wanted to be around this punk, I loved her company, I loved… _No Bonnibel. Way too soon for that gunk._

Not much else was said that night. We both headed off to my bedroom stripping out of our clothes and changing into our night attire. We exchanged goodnight words and kisses then we both drifted off into our peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Wow, Things getting steamy with Bonnie and Marce there. And yes they were totally wearing the same outfits in the episode "What Was Missing" minus Marceline's big hat and gloves.**

**Anyways, I want to apologize for releasing this chapter so late. I got home from vacation a little over a week ago. It took me around that long to type up this chapter. I had a complete mental block and couldnt think of anything at all. Plus I was super busy and all that gunk. On the brightside, I think I finally have a plot for this story! Its starting to develop in this chapter, only just a little bit though.**

**I'll try to get chapter nine out as soon as possible. I'd hate to keep you guys waiting! **

**I also have a few ideas for more bubbline AU stories. Should I wait until I finish this story before posting anything else? **

**Remember to review and all that bizz, it helps a lot with my motivation. Cause lately thats been going down the toilet.**

**~lVlicro**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Heyo! Sorry that this chapter is a little short. But I promise chapter 10 will be much longer. I have a lot of stuff planned! I hope you all are as excited as I am. By the way, within the next few chapters there may or may not be some bubbline smut. I havent decided yet. Depends if I can actually write sex scenes. **

**Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

"Hey Marce?" I looked over at my girlfriend as we were walking down the street. She was doing her daily routine in walking me home after work.

"Yes Bon?" She gave my hand a squeeze as we walked down the sidewalk together.

"It has recently come to my attention that we have been dating for about 4 months now and I don't even know when your birthday is."

"July twentieth. Y'know, I don't think I know yours either." I stopped in my tracks, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Marceline! That's next month! Why didn't you tell me? I could have something amazing planned!"

"Hey you still have about three weeks." She winked at me as she kept walking. I jogged to catch up with her once again, grabbing a hold of her hand to interlock our fingers once again.

"It would take me about that long to even decide what to _get _you for your birthday, you jerk."

"Oh so I'm a jerk now?" she giggled to herself. _Wow, that was cute._ "Besides, I am only turning twenty-two. Not a big deal. Now if I was turning twenty-one, I'd expect a bottle of grey goose waiting for me."

"Oh please. I'm only nineteen, where do you expect _me _to get alcohol?" I let go of the grasp I had on her hand to reach for my keys to unlock my apartment door. "But hey, I at least know what kind of alcohol you like now." Marceline followed me inside and took a seat at her usual spot on the couch, pulling me down onto her lap.

"Bonnibel, it's just a birthday. No need to make a big deal about it. I wouldn't mind just bumming around with you watching movies all day." I rested my forehead against hers and smiled. "And you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"When is _your _ birthday?" Marceline laughed

"Oh! October eighteenth. I'll be twenty this year." I planted a kiss on her nose. "Now, back to your birthday. Do you really just want to bum around with me all day?"

"Of course. That's all I could ever want." She kissed me on the lips gently, lingering for awhile before pulling away.

"Alright, I won't go overboard… On one condition." She tilted her head and gave me a confused look.

"And what is this condition?"

"We do it at your house." Marceline coughed as if choking on her own spit.

"What- why? Why my house?"

"Because I've never been there, it seems like you spend all your time at my small apartment." My hands motioning around the room. I giggled and kissed her nose again. Marceline groaned in response.

"Agggggh, alright. If you really want to. Thanks for giving me a warning; I gotta clean up the place."

"Ohhh, is my Marcy a bum?" I giggled then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Actually I'm a huge bum. I pretty myself up just for you babe. And you know-" Marceline was interrupted with her phone ringing. She groaned, reached for her phone from her pocket and answered it. "What, hello? Are you serious? Okay. No- Keila, listen, it's okay. I'm on my way. Okay- Keila, calm down. Look- Keila! I'm hanging up now, I'm on my way." She pressed the red phone, shoving her phone back into her pocket. "That was Keila. Apparently we have a last minute gig tonight? I dunno, she seems pretty excited. But I gotta get going or I'll be late…"

"Oh, okay. I'd go but I promised Rain that I would Skype her tonight. She said she had a surprise for me and she just _had _ to see my reaction." Rain had been an internet friend that I met a few years ago. She lived in Korea and every now and then I would stay up late to web chat with her. I shifted myself off of Marceline's lap and stood up in front of her. She soon followed.

"That's fine. Try not to gossip about me too much." Marceline winked, walking over to the door.

"Oh that's all we will be doing." I giggled, standing on my toes to kiss Marceline. She cupped my jaw with one hand, returning the kiss.

"I'll see you later Bon-Bon, Sleep well tonight." She stepped outside, walking away from my apartment. I never enjoyed watching Marceline leave; I wish she never had too. As I was about to close the door and lock it, an idea popped in my head.

"Hey! Marceline!" She stopped and turned around, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeeees?"

"Awhile ago, you told me about Hambo. Do you know the place Ash sold it to?"

"Oh, um yeah. That weird witchcraft pawn shop across town. Sky Witch pawn I think it's called. Not sure really. I'd be surprised if it was still open. Why?" Marceline seemed shocked by my question.

"Just… curious. Okay! You should get going! See you later." I blew a kiss in her direction and shut the door, locking it. _If I could pull this off, I had the perfect birthday present for Marceline. _

I sat down in my bed, shifting my laptop so it was positioned in front of me. I opened it up and turned it on, logging into Skype. I noticed Rain was already online so I decided to figure out what this surprise was. I clicked the call button. It rang a few times until Rain had answered with her face popping up on my screen.

"Hey! So what's this surprise you were telling me about? It's weird, you never want to Skype at this hour. Considering you're like thirteen hours ahead of me."

"That's the surprise, I'm not in Korea." I cocked in eyebrow at her, tilting my head to the side.

"Raaaiiin, where _are_ you?"

"I'm in Ooo!" My eyes shot open and I looked at her in disbelief.

"What? No way! Rain that's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"That's the point of a surprise, dummy." She giggled.

"Tomorrow, do you think you could come by then? I'll give Finn and Jake a call and you can meet them. Then you guys can help me with something, if you want. I'd love for you to meet the gang."

"Of course, Bonnibel. Will I get to meet this girlfriend of yours too?"

"That's the thing I need help with. I want to try and get something special for her cause her birthday is next month."

"Ooohh, sneaking around eh? I love it. But of course, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow it is." Rain nodded in response, hanging up. I had a huge grin on my face. This is perfect, everything would be perfect. I shut off my laptop and closed it, reaching for my phone. I dialed Finns number. It rang a few times until he answered.

"Finn? Hey it's Bonnibel. Are you and Jake free tomorrow?" I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of tomorrow. I sure was excited for this.

"Tomorrow? Hold on." He paused for a moment, yelling out to Jake. "Hey Jake! What are you doing tomorrow? Peebles. Alright!" He then turned the conversation back to me. "He's free, what have you got planned?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, just be at my place around eleven in the morning."

"Suspicious much PB? Haha alright, see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone then plugged it into my charger.

Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day. I couldn't wait to see how it would turn out. I slipped off my pants, tossing them to the floor. I pulled my pink blanket on top of me as I shut off the lamp next to my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and I definitely needed some sleep. I fell asleep that night with a big smile slapped across my face.

* * *

**Also I would like to add that soon I may start working on another Bubbline story. But this one I have planned is a highschool AU. Original, I know. **

**I will probably start writing it ahead of time so I dont have to worry about updating the story late. **

**Remember to leave a review and all that shiz biz. I love getting them! **


	10. Chapter Ten

**OKAY SO I WAS GONNA WAIT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY (Which is the 11th) BUT I JUST COULDNT WAIT BECAUSE BUBBLINE HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN CONFIRMED FROM OLIVIA OLSON HERSELF. (Voice of Marceline, duh.) **

**OBVIOUSLY you can tell i'm super excited and super happy and it just made my day so much better. So in celebration of Bubbline being officially canon, here is chapter ten! **

* * *

I jumped out of bed the next morning fully prepared for what might come of today. It was only eight in the morning, so that meant I have three whole hours to get ready. I made my way to the shower. After fully cleaning myself I step out, wrapping my pink towel around my torso. Making my way back to my bedroom I realize I haven't done laundry in awhile. _Dang... _After putting on a bra I pulled Marceline's shirt out from a drawer and slid it on. I pulled the collar up to my nose and sniffed it. It still smelled like her, and I must say Marceline smells fantastic. I then grab a pink, black and white plaid shirt and slip my arms through it, leaving it unbuttoned to expose the shirt underneath. I decided to roll the sleeves up to my elbows.

I didn't have many options for my pants, so I settled on a pair of my pink skinny jeans. I took the towel that I was using previously to towel dry my hair. I brushed my hair then styled my bangs. After observing myself in the mirror, I realized my roots had started to become noticeable.

"Hmph. I really need to dye my hair again here soon…" I said quietly to myself. My natural hair color is a strawberry blonde, almost red. I didn't mind my hair color, I actually kind of liked it. I just really love the color pink.

I have about another hour to spare, so I decided I should go make some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. I take a seat on the couch when my phone buzzed. I took a bite of my cereal and looked at the text that appeared on my phone screen.

_I still need your address, dork. –Rain_

_Oh! Sorry Rain. 310 Adventure Street. Try to be here by 11! See you soon._

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and finished my cereal. I took my bowl to the sink and washed it, leaving it out to dry. I walked back into the living room when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to reveal Finn and Jake waiting by the door.

"Hey Peebles!" Finn and Jake said in unison. I invited them inside and they both took a seat on the couch.

"Hey guys. We are waiting on one more person. My friend Rain. I'm sure I've mentioned her before?"

"Rain… the Korean one?" Jake said. I noticed a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yes, that one. She should be here any-" I was interrupted by another knock on the door. "That must be her!" As soon as I opened the door I got a giant squeeze from a tall, blonde skinny figure. Finally realizing who it was I hugged back the person in front of me.

"Rain! Wow, it's awesome to actually see you in person! Come in come in." I invited her inside, closing the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the room, looking around then laying her eyes on the two boys sitting on the couch. She gave a small smile and waved at them. The boys smiled in return.

"Hello, I'm Rain." She said quietly. I noticed her and Jake were making eye contact, both with rosy cheeks.

"Rain, this is Finn and Jake. Finn is the blonde one, Jake is the other."

"It's nice to meet you both." She gave them both a smile, retrieving on in return.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Finn said. "But now that everyone is here, wanna tell us what this is about?"

"Oh, right! Rain, how about you take a seat." She nodded, taking a seat on the couch next to Jake. "Okay, today is Operation Marceline's birthday. We need to find her a birthday present. But not just any ordinary birthday present. Now, I won't go into details, but we need to find an old childhood object of hers. If it's possible."

"Um, Peebles. What exactly is this object?" Finn interrupted.

"I'm glad you asked, Finn. It is a stuffed Monkey named Hambo. Hambo is very special to Marceline and she lost him a few years ago. Don't ask why or what happened, just trust me on this. Jake, would you mind if we used your car?"

"Um, yeah sure." Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the car keys, tossing them to me. "You probably know where to go so you should drive."

"Fantastic! Let's get going shall we?" Everyone got up and walked out to Jakes car, me following close behind. I take my position in the driver's seat with Finn in the passenger's side, Rain and Jake taking the back seats. I start the ignition and start on our journey to Sky Witch pawn.

I had looked up the address of this place before hand so I knew exactly where to go. The drive there seemed longer than it should have been. I have never been to this place before, and the way Marceline described it seemed rather… Creepy. Witchcraft? Not really my thing, but this was for Marceline so I had to suck it up.

Jake and Rain seemed to get along really well. Jake apparently spoke Korean and they were having their own secret conversation in the back seat. If I hadn't known better, it really seemed like the two were flirting. Maybe they were, who knows. Finn and I were busy having our conversation about how he recently graduated from high school, and how he was super excited to start college next semester. He was accepted into the same college I attended.

About twenty minutes had passed before I pulled into the parking lot of Sky Witch Pawn. This place looked very… creepy. Yep. Creepy. I turned off the ignition, took the keys out and turned around to face everyone.

"Okay so, this place is creepier than I was expecting. So if you guys want to stay in here while I-"

"Are you kidding? This place looks awesome! It's like a whole new adventure! Plus we can't let you go in there _alone _PB." Finn pumped a fist into the air and Jake called him a dork.

"Thank you guys so much for coming with me. I know I sort of forced it upon you. I just didn't want to do this alone, you know?"

"Homies help homies, always." Jake gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and got out of the car with my friends soon following. I opened the front doors with a ring of a bell. I looked around at the scenery. It was dark inside with fake mushrooms and trees decorating the place. I sighed and turned around to face my friends.

"I'm going to go find someone who works here, hopefully the owner. You guys can have a look around. Finn, do you want to come with me?"

"Hecks yeah!" Finn joined me at my side as we left Jake and Rain behind. Finn and I walked up to the counter where we saw a strange lady stocking shelf behind the counter. She was wearing this long cape, and her hair was tied up into a bun. Under her cape I noticed she was wearing a dark green dress that fell to her knees.

"Um, excuse me? Hi, I was wondering if you may be able to help me with something?" I asked the lady. She turned around to face me, making eye contact.

"I am Maja, the sky witch! If you got what I need, I may be able to help you. What do you want?"

"Um… a few years ago, a guy came in here with this monkey. Not a real monkey, a stuffed monkey. I was wondering if I could find out who had bought it or if it's still here." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hm… It's still here, it is mine actually. I bought it from a strange fella with a weird hairdo. Sucker sold it to me for a wand." She crossed her arms across her chest. "It was just a stick." She laughed to herself.

"That's great! Could I buy it back from you? It is really important to me and-"

"No." She interrupted. "You see, I traded for it fair and square. Kinda. I collect object with a lot of feelings in them. Like you know, sentimental things. To me those are worth more than any amount of money." I sighed, turning to face Finn.

"Hey, Finn. Do you think you can go find Jake and Rain, I'd like to discuss this matter alone."

"Yeah sure Peebs." He cocked an eyebrow at Maja, then walked away to find Jake and Rain.

"That shirt, where did you get it?" Maja asked me, settling her elbows on the front counter, leaning closer to me.

"Huh, my shirt? Oh um… My girlfriend gave it to me awhile ago. When we first started dating she let me wear it cause my clothes were wet and-"

"You do know that's a rare shirt, right? There is only ten in existence. Either this girlfriend of yours had no idea it was rare, or she really loves you." Maja had a grin across her face that showed she wasn't up to any good. Maybe she was implying that I could-

Ugh, why is it my phone always interrupts my thoughts. I reached for my phone inside my pocket and looked down at the caller ID that Read Marceline.

"Sorry, I should take this." Maja nodded as I answered. "Hey Marceline."

"Hey P-bo cheeks. Where are you? I stopped by and you weren't home." Oh glob. I couldn't let her know what I was doing.

"Oh um… I uh. Shopping. I needed a few things. I'll be home in a few hours." I bit my lip, hoping she didn't notice I was lying.

"Oh, that's alright. You mind if I go inside and wait? I have nothing to do today and I'd hate to just drive back home."

"Yeah, sure. Key is under the mat. I gotta go, I'll see you soon!" I made a kiss sound effect then hung up the phone, shoving it back in my pocket. "Okay, so-"

"The shirt for the monkey." Maja interrupted, giving me a sly smirk.

"But this shirt-"

"Means a lot, blah blah blah. I know the whole deal. Were you not listening to me earlier? Besides, I totally dig that band." I didn't respond to her. I couldn't respond. This shirt meant the world to me; could I really give it up for Marceline's Hambo? Maja just shrugged her shoulders. "Your choice. Get back to me if you change your mind." Maja turned her back to me, walking back to the shelf she was previously stocking. _What the heck am I supposed to do? _ I look over to wear my friends were located. Finn was playing with this old dented sword, Jake found a violin and had been playing it, while Rain had found a rainbow Unicorn figurine. Let's just say she had a thing for Unicorns. _Dorks. _ I laughed to myself.

I then realized what I had to do. I found my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I took off my flannel, then followed with Marceline's shirt. Slipping back on the flannel I buttoned it all the way up, folding the black shirt in my hands. I walked back out to the front counter and slapped the shirt down onto the top.

"Now give me Hambo." I sounded confident, but in my head I was freaking out. I cannot believe I was actually doing this. If Marceline finds out, I hope she can forgive me. Maja smirked at me then walked into the back room. When she came back out she was holding what looked like an old patched up monkey. The color was faded to a very pale red color, almost a light brown. One of the eyes had been missing and the other one was a small blue button. The arms and legs were long and slim, dangling down from the body. She handed me Hambo and took the shirt, smelling it.

"Ah, the feelings in this shirt. Very strong. Your friends over there can have the stuff they are playing with. Now get out of here." I held onto the monkey, yelling over to my friends as a walked out the door.

"C'mon guys, you can have the stuff you're holding. Let's get out of here." We all got back into Jakes car and drove back to my place.

Once we arrived back at my apartment, I asked Finn if I could hide Hambo in his backpack. Getting out of the car I invited everyone inside, letting them know ahead of time Marceline has been waiting for me. I opened the front door, revealing a smiling Marceline sitting on the couch with a bowl of strawberries in her lap.

"Hey Princess. Oh, Jake, Finn, sup?" She noticed Rain walk in behind me, cocking up an eyebrow at the Korean girl.

"Oh, Marceline. I forgot to tell you, this is Rain! She's visiting from Korea." Marceline set her bowl of fruit on the coffee table, getting up to greet Rain.

"I'm sure you have heard about me, Rain. I'm Marceline. It's nice to meet you." She shook the Koreans hand as Rain said something in Korean. "Oh, Jake! You got a violin, that's sweet. We should totes have a jam session."

"I'm down for some jammin'!"

Finn, Jake, and rain had stayed for the rest of the day. We ordered a few pizzas for dinner, watched a couple of movies and played a lot of video games. I was glad Rain was able to get along with everybody. She and Jake got along the best out of everyone. They even got to the point where they added each other on Skype so they could talk after she went back home to Korea. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up having a long distance relationship, if they were into that kind of thing.

By the end of the night Finn and Jake headed home. I asked Rain if she wanted to crash on the couch and she ended up doing so. Marceline of course spending the night with me in my own bed. I laid my arm across her chest as I used her shoulder as a pillow. We lie there in silence for a few minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"Marceline… I am so glad I have you. Thank you." I tilted my head and gave her a soft kiss on the neck. I could feel her body heat up from the action.

"You will have me for as long as you want me, Bonnibel. I'm never leaving your side. Even if you did push me away some day, I wouldn't let you." She turned her body to face mine, wrapping her arms tightly around me and kissing the top of my head. We soon fell asleep in this position, both blushing and smiles on our faces.

* * *

**This Bubbline canon confirmation was the perfect birthday present for me! Guys this is so amazing! **

**Oh, and if you have yet to see the video yourself, i'm sure you could easily find it! On youtube, the title is "Olivia Olson spills the beans on PB & Marceline" **

**She also explains why they cant have it on the actual show, which makes complete sense. **

**Either way thought it's canon now so thats all that matters.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Please read the authors note posted at the end up this chapter. it's rather important and involves the updating of Opposites Attract. **

**ALSO: This chapter contains some sexual contact so be warned. You may love me or hate me for this chapter. **

* * *

July Twentieth. Today was the big day. Today… would be a _great _day. Today is the day Marceline turns twenty-two. Today is the day Marceline will be reunited with her beloved Hambo. Today will be the day filled with surprises that Marceline and Bonnibel both will not be expecting.

The girl with the pink hair woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She knew today would be the most amazing day, besides the day she met her girlfriend of course. Her feet met the floor once she rose from the warmth of her bed. Bonnibel made her way over to the closet to get dressed. Deciding the wear a Pink sweater with purple pants, she made her way to the bathroom to groom her pink locks.

Marceline will be arriving at Bonnibels place soon to pick her up and bring her over to her girlfriend's lair. The pink girl was excited to see Marceline's house, she had actually been looking forward to it for awhile now. She wondered what kind of place Marceline lived in. Was it dark and mysterious or something totally opposite? She would soon find out.

Bonnibel finished brushing her pink layers then made her way out to the living room to grab a box wrapped in wrapping paper. She realized Marceline probably had her bike, so she grabbed a small backpack and put the present inside. She strapped the pink backpack to her back when she heard a knock on the door. A knock that belonged to no other than the beautiful Marceline. Bonnibel grinned wide when she opened the door and saw Marceline. She wrapped the arms around the taller girl and clung tightly to her.

"Happy birthday Marcie!" She laughed, giving the ebony haired woman a very long and passionate kiss. Marceline, at first stunned from the sudden contact, finally wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist giving her a huge squeeze.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Are you ready to see my evil liar?" Bonnibel giggled at the adjective Marceline used to describe her house.

The two blushing girls made their way out to Marcelines motorcycle. Bonnibel taking her seat on the back and Marceline settling down in front of her turning on the bike. The pink girl happily wrapped her arms around Marceline's waist and held on tight as they started their journey to a place unknown to Bonnibel.

The ride was only about ten minutes long before Marceline parked and shut off the motorcycle in front of a small two-story house. Outside there was a wide picket fence and a front porch. Marceline got off her bike, taking her girlfriends hand to walk her inside.

The internal décor was what surprised Bonnibel. The walls were a light shade of pink. To the right were a small red couch and a table with a lamp set upon it. To the left were a television and her Crimson Axe-Bass that was connected to an amplifier. Straight ahead was a door that led to the kitchen, and next to the kitchen door was a stair case that led upstairs. Bonnibel turned to face her girlfriend trying to hold in a small laugh.

"Pink, really?" Bonnibel giggled out.

"Hey, for your information the walls were already pink before I met you." Marceline laughed along with her girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "C'mon, let me show you to my room."

The girlfriends walk up the stair case and through a door that revealed Marceline's room. To the left was a door that led to a bathroom. To the right were another red couch, and a closet that had been closed. Straight in front of the girls was Marceline's queen sized bed.

"Hey Marceline?"

"Yes, Bonnibel?" Marceline cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I know where you sleep now." Bonnibel giggled to herself. Continuing to look around the room, she saw a small figure walk out of the bathroom.

"Marceline! You didn't tell me you had a dog." Bonnibel sat down to pet the white, fluffy poodle.

"Oh, I didn't? Guess it slipped my mind." Marceline soon followed her girlfriend's actions and sat down beside her. "His names Schwabl."

"Well, Schwabl is cute!" Bonnibel continued to pet the dog until he ran downstairs to what she assumed to eat.

The two girls stood back up and faced each other. Bonnibel was trying her hardest to hold back from giving Marceline her present right there. To be honest she couldn't take it any longer. The pink girl sat Indian style on Marceline's bed, motioning for her girlfriend to sit in front of her. Marceline took her seat in front of the pink girl, smiling at how dorky she is.

"I can't wait any longer, it's present time!" Bonnibel said excitedly. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the wrapped box and handed it to Marceline.

"Oh gosh, what is it?" Marceline started to blush, slowly tearing away at the thin paper covering the box.

"I really hope you like it. I went through a lot just to find it and actually retrieve it for you." Bonnibel started chewing her thumb nail out of nervousness. She was extremely excited to see the reaction on Marceline's face when she saw it.

"You know you didn't have to go through any trouble at all for me. I would have been just fine with you just being here with me." Marceline smiled at Bonnibel, then turning her attention to the now unwrapped box in front of her. Bonnibel couldn't hold back her smile as Marceline lifted the top of the box setting it down beside her.

Marceline's face flushed from the little color the pale girl had. She had no words for what she saw inside that box. It was almost like a dream come true. She lifted the monkey from its position and stared at it.

"Bonnibel… how did you… its Hambo!" Marceline smiled so wide it almost hurt her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing what she held in her hands. Her beloved Hambo.

"Finn, Jake, Rain and I went out to that pawn shop to get it back. The last few weeks I have been just dying to give it to you, but I managed to wait until today. I was going to wait until later tonight but I just couldn't." Marceline placed Hambo back into the box, setting it on the bedside table. She then lunged onto Bonnibel, pushing her down onto the bed as she kissed her passionately.

Bonnibel was shocked at the sudden impact from Marceline. She wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her, kissing her back with just as much passion. The ebony haired woman slid her tongue across the pink girls lip, then sliding it inside her mouth. The girl's tongues battled for dominance until Marceline broke the kiss and stared into those beautiful blue eyes underneath her.

"Bonnibel I… I love you." Bonnibel couldn't believe what she just heard. She already knew she loved Marceline so much. She has been keeping it held back from saying those three words to her girlfriend out of fear that she didn't return the same feelings, but now she knew for sure. Bonnibel _loved_ Marceline, and instead of telling her, she was going to show her.

The pink girl crashed her lips into the girl on top of her, pushing her down so there was no gap between their bodies. With sneaky pink hands making their way to the paler girls bottom, giving it a squeeze and adding pressure so the paler girls hips grinded into the girl beneath her. Bonnibel let out a soft moan into the other girls mouth, biting the thin lip then pressed against hers.

Marceline pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, now straddling her girlfriend. With one quick movement, Marceline's shirt was now lying on the floor beside the bed. Bonnibel soon followed the pale girl's example and pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it to the side, not bothering to look where it landed on the floor. The pink girl wrapped her hands around Marceline's back to unclip her bra, allowing it to slide off her pale shoulders and fall to the floor.

Bonnie sat there stunned as a pair of perfectly round mounts of flesh appeared before her. Without taking too much time to think about it, the pink female wrapped her mouth around her girlfriend's nipple and tasted the tender skin surrounding it. Not wanting to leave her other bosom untouched, Bonnibel grabbed the other mound of flesh and started kneading. Marceline allowed her head to loll backwards as she gripped the pink hair beneath her, letting a soft and gentle moan escape her lips.

The girl's pleasures would soon come to a sudden end when they both heard an obnoxiously loud knock on the front door located downstairs, followed by a high pitched yelping coming from a little white haired poodle. Both girls groaned as Bonnibel lay back on the bed.

"Why are we _always _interrupted?" Marceline groaned, locating her bra to clip it back on to cover her chest.

"I guess it's just our luck." Bonnibel, now standing up trying to find her own sweater.

Once they both were once again fully clothed, Marceline was turned to head downstairs to answer the door until a certain pink haired girlfriend grabbed her by the wrist and turned her back around.

"Marceline. I love you too."

* * *

**OKAY SO. I have recently began writing a new Bubbline AU! No, it's not a highschool AU like I mentioned before, but in my eyes this one is wayyy better. I am keeping what type of AU it is a secret until I am ready to publish it. I am waiting until I actually finish writing the entire story before publishing it here, so updating it will be easy and on a schedule. **

**Anyways, what this means is updates for Opposites Attract will be much slower, and it may be awhile before I update it again. I promise I am not abandoning this story, I will finish it! It just will be a slow process. It will be worth it in the end when I finish my next story. **

**Also i'm still stoked that bubbline is officially canon. But I dont like their reasoning on why it's not in the show. **

**~lVlicro**


End file.
